


Broken Sanctuary

by Aaerial15



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaerial15/pseuds/Aaerial15
Summary: My idea of what happened when the soldiers discovered Sanctuary while Link was retrieving the Master Sword. ONE SHOT!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Broken Sanctuary

**Broken Sanctuary**

**A Legend of Zelda fanfic  
**

_Author's note: I do not own the characters in this story, just the situations involved. All characters are the property of Nintendo. That being said, enjoy!_

_The Hero's triumph on Cataclysm's Eve wins three symbols of virtue. The Master Sword he will then retrieve, keeping the Knight's line true.  
_

Zelda had been raised on these words. It had been many years since the Evil King of Thieves, Ganondorf, had attempted to retrieve the triforce. He was semi successful. He made it into the Golden Land, and he had actually gotten his evil hands on the triforce. His first wish was to conquer the Golden Land.

As his wish was granted, Hyrule's seven wisest priests were sealing the way to the triforce with a powerful seal. They could not allow Ganondorf to escape, as the Triforce had been corrupted by his touch. To allow him to return would lead to Hyrule's certain doom.

Sadly, the wise men forfeited their lives so that peace would continue to reign in Hyrule. Ganondorf was successfully trapped in the Golden Land, and would conquer nothing further. Or so it was hoped. Some time after the Golden Land had been sealed, a prophecy had been made.

It was said that some time in the future, a great evil would threaten Hyrule. Only the Hero, an individual of an ancient Hylian bloodline would have any chance of challenging it. A person of pure heart, who was completely incorruptible. If that hero did not come forward, Hyrule would certainly fall into darkness.

Zelda was raised on this prophecy, and it appeared as though it was coming true. A dark magician had ursurped the authority of the Hylian royal line. He was known as Agahnim, and he murdered the king, Zelda's father.

He then set a terrible plan into motion. He soon gained control of most of the soldiers in the castle. He sent them out to find the descendents of the seven wise men who had sealed the Golden Land. Only they could break the seal.

Zelda was the last of them. The other six maidens who were imprisoned with her had each been brought before Agahnim. None were ever heard from again. It was soon to be Zelda's turn, when she sent a desperate, telepathic plea. No one answered the call, save one.

He was known only as Link. His uncle was the last remaining soldier to not be under Agahnim's control, and he had left to try to stop him. Link followed, and took his sword and shield when he was struck down. To her surprise, he rescued Zelda from the evil wizard's clutches.

The two had retreated through the underground to a church known as Sanctuary. The old man who lived there had sheltered Zelda ever since, while Link had attempted to retrieve the sword of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword. They had not heard from him in several days.

"Princess Zelda, we must seek refuge elsewhere," he pleaded. "Agahnim has the soldiers looking for you everywhere, it's only a matter of time before they find this place." Zelda was undettered. "Yes," she agreed. "I know. And because of that, it doesn't matter where I run. He will never stop looking for me."

"But Princess, we can reach Death Mountain," he protested. "Surely you can hide in the caves of that cursed rock." It certainly was a possibility. No one in Hyrule ever went to Death Mountain. And also a dangerous proposition as well: no one had ever returned either.

Zelda realized this. "Even if we could reach Death Mountain, as you say, the soldiers are looking everywhere for me," she argued. "I would likely be taken the moment I set foot out the door." The old man sighed.

He sighed. He knew it was true. "But your Highness," he replied. "Link is only one person, and a little boy at that. I've been to Kakariko Village. They have wanted signs everywhere. And even if he hasn't been captured, he couldn't possibly obtain the three pendants."

Zelda realized the situation was dire, but this one boy made it into the heavily guarded Hyrule Castle to rescue her when no one else could. That had to mean something. "Have faith," she replied. "I saw this boy do great things."

Unfortunately, they could no longer debate the issue. They were interrupted by a heavy bang at the door. "By order of Lord Agahnim, open this door!" a voice ordered. Soldiers! The old man paced frantically. There was no way out. The passageway that led from the sewers could only be opened from the other side.

There was only one way open to them. "Quickly, my Princess," he whispered. He directed her to hide under one of the benches. "Do not make a move," he instructed. "Do not even make a sound. I will try to send them away." Zelda nodded that she understood, and he made his way to the door.

He hesitantly opened the door to find ten very impatient looking soldiers. The leader wore a helm that had great horns adorned to it. "It's about time, old man," he growled. The priest spoke as respectfully as possible. "Gentlemen, how may I be of service to you?" he asked. In response, the captain entered the church, and looked around thoughtfully.

"Are you sure you are alone, old man?" he asked. The elderly man wasted no time in answering. "Of course I'm alone," he replied. "I haven't had much business lately." He tried to conceal the contempt he felt toward Agahnim, but the captain took note.

He circled his quarry. "Tell me," he began. "Are you aware that the Princess was kidnapped recently?" The old man nodded. "It was very strange. They say that a youth managed to sneak into the castle, and make off with Princess Zelda, who was in the dungeon, awaiting a meeting with our Lord."

The old man felt his anger rise at the blatant lie that he had just been told. But he somehow suppressed his emotions. Now was not the time for foolishness. "Yes, it is very strange," he agreed. "Perhaps the guards on duty that night were asleep at their posts."

The captain showed his sense of humor by striking the old man in the face. As he lay on the ground, coughing up blood, the captain warned, "Take care of your tongue, lest I be forced to remove it." He eyed the benches thoughtfully.

"It's a funny thing. Several of my men reported hearing voices from inside this lovely church," he mused. He reached down, and drug the old man to his feet. "I'll ask you one more time, and I need not remind you that to lie in this matter would be considered treason against the Kingdom of Hyrule," he said. He spoke with an unmistakable air of menace.

"Are you sure there is no one else here?" he asked. "A girl perhaps. My men reported one of the voices sounded like a young woman's." The old man took a moment to consider his answer. "There is no one else here," he replied.

The captain was not convinced. He drew his sword, and without warning, cut one of the benches in two. As it happened, it was one that was near Zelda's hiding place. The old man could not abide this. "This is a place of worship!" he shouted angrily. "You cannot do this!"

The captain smiled. "On the contrary," he replied. "I have been given the authority by Lord Agahnim, to tear this building apart if I must," he said. He paused. "And I have good reason to believe that you are lying to me."

In emphasis, he brought his sword down on another bench, this one right beside Zelda. Try as she might, she was unable to supress a gasp of fear. The captain smiled. "Come out," he commanded. "Show yourself, and all will be well."

Zelda hesitated. If she gave herself up, she would certainly be taken to Agahnim. She didn't even know how far along Link was. As the old man had said, he could have been killed by now. Meanwhile, the captain changed tactics.

"Whoever is hiding, I am going to count down from five. If you do not show yourself when I reach one, I will take the old man's head." In response to his ultimatum, two of his subordinates came forward. They forced the old man to his knees, and restrained his arms.

"Five," the captain counted. Zelda stayed hidden. There was no guarantee that Link would make it in time even if he wasn't dead.

"Four." The captain smashed another bench with his sword to scare his quarry out. Zelda was undettered. "Come out," he beckoned. Zelda remained silent.

"Three," he continued. There was every chance that it wasn't Zelda, she wasn't the only girl in Hyrule, after all. But Agahnim would have his head if he ignored any and every possibility. Zelda tried to supress her fear.

"Two," the captain said. For his part the old man shouted. "Do not reveal yourself!" The captain smiled. This, at the very least, confirmed his suspicion that there was, indeed a girl here. Zelda could take it no longer. It was clear that the captain was not bluffing, and she could not bear to sacrifice the old man, after he had risked so much for her.

She took a deep breath, and finally emerged. "I am the one you seek," she said. The captain smiled. "Princess Zelda, I must ask you to come with me," he replied. Zelda nodded. "To Agahnim," she stated. The captain nodded.

"I will come with you willingly under one condition," she said slowly. The captain nodded. "And what is that?" he asked. Zelda looked to the old man. "Spare him, please," she begged. The captain seemed to consider it.

"As it happens," he answered after a moment of thought, "Lord Agahnim is not without mercy." As Zelda allowed the soldiers to restrain her, he nodded to the two who were holding the old man. "Kill him," he commanded. "NO!" Zelda screamed as they began dragging her toward the door.

The guards drew their swords and stabbed him simultaneously, from either side. He collapsed to the floor in a pool of blood, and the guards left him where he lay. "What mercy is this?" Zelda demanded angrily.

The captain sheathed his sword. "He was a traitor," he answered simply. Zelda glared at him. "You are the traitor," she growled in response. The captain didn't even look the least bit offended. "I think Lord Agahnim will see things differently." With that, they dragged Zelda out the door. As she was being led away, she did the only thing she could.

Link had just pulled the Master Sword from its resting place in the Lost Woods. He could feel the power of the blade as he held it above his head. As he left with the sword of Evil's Bane, Zelda's telepathic voice rang in his ears.

"Link! Help! The soldiers have found Sanctuary!" What followed was a bloodcurdling scream that shook Link to his core. He rushed out of the Lost Woods, and finally arrived at Sactuary. He entered to find to old man, clinging to life.

"Link," the old man sputtered. "The soldiers have Zelda..." It was a wonder he was still alive. "They are taking her to the castle...to Agahnim," he said. He could barely see; darkness was setting in, but he was able to make out the three pendants around Link's neck, and the Master sword in his belt.

"So you got it," he said. "Then it would seem I was wrong to doubt you." Link tried to make the old man more comfortable, but his fate was obvious. "There is nothing you can do," he said. "I am dying. Go now. Only you can rescue Zelda. You must..." He finally drew his last breath.

Link shed a single tear as the old man passed away. His expression then became more determined than ever before. He was going to bring this fight to Agahnim's doorstep. He grasped the Master Sword in his hand and made his way to Hyrule Castle.

**The End**


End file.
